A Saiyan's Pride
by RoninSenshi
Summary: Vegeta's trying hard not to fall in love with a certain blue-haired genuis. However, one thing leads to another and soon he has more than he bargained for. Will his pride allow him to accept his new life? REVISED!


She glared down from her second story window in her room. The harsh noise of explosion carried themselves up from the gravity room. She crammed her head under her pillow. For some reason, the noise seemed to grow. She released a groan of anger and stormed out of her room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
She threw open the gravity room door but found no one. She looked puzzled. She was sure she had heard energy blasts down here. . .She walked into the room and glanced around. There were old bloodstains on the wall from when Vegeta had injured himself numerous times. She exited through the back door of the room. On a cliff near Capsule Corp. she saw a familiar silhouette in front of the full moon.  
  
Bulma panted as she reached the top of the cliff. Vegeta was facing the moon with his eyes closed. Bulma surveyed him closely and wondered what he was thinking. Perhaps he was wishing to transform into an Oozaru and take over Earth like he had done hundreds of times before. Bulma's temper reached the surface. That jerk was always thinking of power and surpassing Goku and wishing for immortality. Vegeta sank down to the grass. Bulma's previous anger at him faded as quickly as it had come. He looked almost like an innocent child in moonlight. Vegeta was the loneliest person she knew. He didn't have any friends. He just spent all of his time training, trying to become a Super Saiyan. The moon reflected brightly off his Saiyan armor and Bulma caught something she had never seen before. Maybe she had imagined it. Was that a tear? Was Vegeta crying? Bulma did not want him to know that she was up here; that she had seen him cry. Her mind furiously told her to turn and dash back down to the safety of her room, but nevertheless she stayed rooted to the ground. Ignoring her common sense she took a step forward.  
  
"Vegeta . . ." she murmured. Vegeta heard her. He was up on his feet and facing her so quickly that Bulma didn't even see the movements.  
  
"I must have been too deep in thought to sense you come up. How long have you been here?" Vegeta snarled softly, advancing slowly. Bulma surprised herself by not stepping back.  
  
"I just got here." She replied coolly, a little startled that the fear that usually mounted inside when Vegeta turned his full attention to her was not there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked dangerously.  
  
"I can take a walk in the dead of night if I want to." Bulma said moodily. "And I noticed you up here and came to see if you were alright." Vegeta's upper lip curled menacingly.  
  
"I'm fine woman, now beat it!" he barked, pointing down the hill. Bulma stormed off down the cliff. _That jerk!_ She thought heatedly as she stormed down the cliff. Why did he have to be so mean all the time? What had anyone ever done to him? Maybe he just liked killing things. Her expression softened as she reached the street. She glanced back up at the top of the cliff. Vegeta's figure was still there, staring at the moon. What made him like this? She wondered. No matter how much she despised that rude awful Saiyan, she would not be able to look at him the same way ever again, knowing she had seen him cry.  
  
Bulma awoke around ten o'clock the next morning. She was still tired. Vegeta had gone back to training around two the previous night and she hadn't gotten much sleep. After thirty minutes of being denied the ability to float back to unconsciousness, she dragged her self out of bed and threw on her work jeans and a red shirt. Still half asleep, Bulma tramped down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Vegeta was rummaging through the refrigerator. Bulma cracked open a breakfast capsule that her father and she had recently invented. She woke up slightly as pancakes and milk appeared before her. Vegeta was still muttering and going through the fridge.  
  
"Do you want one of these?" Bulma asked, walking over to him holding a breakfast capsule. Vegeta closed the refrigerator door and looked at the capsule suspiciously.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, giving her a sour look.  
  
"Your breakfast," Bulma replied stiffly, "Just crack it open and eat. Here, you'd better take about four of them." Bulma guided four capsules into his hand. Vegeta glared at the capsules for a minute glanced at a smiling Bulma and then decided that she was not trying to poison him. He cracked one of the capsules against the counter and began to eat very rapidly. Bulma went back to her seat and started on her breakfast. By the time she was halfway done, Vegeta was on his third capsule.  
  
"You Saiyans really can eat." She whispered. Vegeta's keen hearing picked up on this sentence and he stopped eating for a moment. He glared at her, settled on not retaliating, muttered,

"Baka humans" and returned to his breakfast. He finished just as Bulma did and made a beeline towards the gravity room. Bulma made a brave move and gently placed her hand against his arm to stop him. Vegeta glanced at her and growled,  
  
"Let go of me woman."  
  
"You've been training all night, you need to rest. If you don't get some sleep you'll over work yourself. I don't want to have to heave your body onto a stretcher again." Vegeta slapped her across the face.  
  
"That's my problem and you don't have to keep healing me. Now release me." Bulma's temper rose past the breaking point.  
  
"BLOODY SAIYAN!" She cried "IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME YOU'D BE DEAD!" Vegeta swung around and grabbed both her wrists in one hand. He forced her down on her knees.  
  
"SOON YOU WILL BE PLEADING FOR MERCY! I HAVE NOT DECIDED TO KILL YOU YET, SO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY SOFT HEART AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Bulma spat on his white boot. Vegeta forced her all the way to the ground and kicked her away from him. Vegeta headed for the gravity room again. Bulma clutched her stomach and yelled,  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER SURPASS GOKU! YOU'RE THE LOW LEVEL SAIYAN, NOT HIM, YOU MONSTER! FRIEZA HAD THE RIGHT IDEA ABOUT KILLING ALL OF YOU SAIYANS! YOU'RE ALL COLD-HEARTED PRIMATES!" Vegeta paused for a moment, and then continued into the gravity room.  
  
Vegeta slammed the door shut behind him. He loved this room. Not only because it was a place to train but because it was a place to escape to. He could exit the world outside and be alone. He created an energy ball but didn't shoot it. Instead, he brought back the energy and slid down the wall of the room. He thought about the last thing Bulma said. He was boiling inside. She said that Frieza was right! Her small mind could not understand anything. She did not understand anything about Frieza. Vegeta tilted his head back and rested it on the wall. He closed his eyes. The gravity chamber drifted in and out of focus. Very soon he could not see it at all.  
  
He was walking around Frieza's space ship. He was bored. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked down at his small hands. He found a room and sat down. He had already been through his daily workout. He blasted an insect on the wall. That was what he would do to Frieza if he had the chance. He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. He jumped up and bounded in flips and cartwheels around the room, destroying everything in there. He sat back down.  
  
"Frieza you bastard." He snarled under his breath. He had told Frieza that he was a bastard once. Frieza just laughed that horrible high pitched laugh and said,  
  
"What a colorful language for a four year old." _One day I'll kill you Frieza_. He swore to himself. One day, the Saiyan race would be the strongest once again, he would see to that. A noise outside disturbed his thoughts. Two guards were walking down the hall.  
  
"Just wait until that Prince Vegeta finds out." One said to the other. The child in the room jogged to the door upon hearing his name.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to see the look on his face when he finds out." The second laughed. _Find out what?_ Vegeta thought.  
  
"How is Lord Frieza going to tell the kid anyway?"  
  
"I think he's sending someone right now." The guards walked out of earshot. The four year old Prince sat back down. What happened? His mind raced franticly. One of Frieza's cronies opened the door.  
  
"There you are Vegeta." He said. "Lord Frieza regrets to inform you that Vegeta-sei has blown itself up. The Saiyans are dead." The child looked at him with utmost disgust.  
  
"Whatever." He replied. The guard left. The small prince left the room and started towards his quarters. The doors swung open. He lay down on his bed and curled his knees up to his chest. His whole planet was gone. The reality sunk in. There were no more Saiyan warriors. They were all dead. He alone was the last Saiyan left. Oh, and there was Nappa too. And Radditz. Both of them were on the ship with him. Vegeta frowned as he thought of them. He was the last elite Saiyan. He strengthened his vow to kill Frieza. To murder Frieza. He knew the guard was not telling the truth. Planet Vegeta had not self destructed, Frieza had blown it up. Frieza would die a long, painful death for what he had done to the Saiyans. For what he had done to Vegeta.  
  
"I'll kill you Frieza." The child swore again as tears welled in his eyes and poured down his cheeks.  
  
Vegeta sat up. He was in the gravity room lying on the floor. His face was wet. He brought his hands up to his face and wiped off the tears. He stared at his hands. They were no longer small, but full grown. The dream came back to him. He had sworn to kill Frieza. But he hadn't, Kakarott, a low class Saiyan had. There had always been a hole inside him that he thought murdering Frieza would fill. And then two years ago when Frieza came back and he had a chance to live up to his vow, that purple haired punk came and slaughtered his prey. His mind wafted from Frieza to that purple haired man from the future. All of a sudden he jumped up as he realized he had not done any training.  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" He said aloud. He dashed out of the chamber and outside. It was night.  
  
"I slept the entire day?!" Vegeta was angry at himself for wasting an entire day of training. His anger then calmed as he looked into the sky. His eyes automatically sought out the place where Vegeta-sei ought to have been. He felt somebody walk out onto the yard. Bulma touched his shoulder and said quietly,  
  
"I apologize for the way I acted this morning. I really didn't mean what I said." When Vegeta did not answer her, or give any indication that he knew she was there, she continued,  
  
"After you went into the gravity chamber I called Chichi and she let me speak with Goku. I asked him about what happened on Namek." Vegeta tossed her hand off his shoulder and snapped his full attention to her. _She did what!?_ Vegeta thought angrily.  
  
"He told me everything that happened to you." Bulma fiddled with her fingers as she spoke, "Goku told me that you saved Gohan and took a lot of punches from Frieza. And then," She took a deep breath, "He told me what you said to him before you died. And it made me rethink you a bit. Anyway, I basically came out here to say that I don't think you're a cold hearted Saiyan and I'm really sorry for what Frieza did to you and the rest of the Saiyans" There was a pause after she finished.  
  
"So, you don't think I'm a cold hearted Saiyan who just likes to kill things?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Well I am, so get used to it." Vegeta snapped at her. Bulma looked taken aback, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she inched closer to him. Vegeta kept his gaze on her. She was getting very close, too close. There was nothing he could do and what was more, at the moment, he did not want to. For the first time in his life, he felt weak. A wave of emotion spread through his body.  
  
Bulma woke up in bed the next morning around nine. Vegeta was not there.  
  
"But wasn't he..." she wondered aloud. "Was it a dream?" If it was a dream then it was a good dream. Whispered the sneaky portion of her mind. Bulma blushed at the thought. She quickly dressed and hurried downstairs.  
  
That day at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was nowhere to be found. He was not even in the gravity room. Around noon Bulma gave up the search. As she seated herself for lunch her mind painfully reminded her that she had a date with Yamcha that night. Oh no! What am I going to tell him about last night? She ate her lunch rapidly and called to cancel her date by telling Yamcha that she was not feeling well. It was half true anyway, Bulma told herself as she hung up.  
  
A month passed and Vegeta still had not shown his face. Maybe he's embarrassed. Bulma wondered. She glanced at herself in the mirror and noticed something she hadn't before. She had gained some weight. But how? She hadn't changed anything in her diet and she exercised daily. A horrifying thought came to her mind. Perhaps she was — no, she couldn't be. . .she ran out of her room. "Damn you Vegeta!"  
  
She rushed downstairs and found her mother and father.  
  
"Dad, Mom, do I look any different to you?" She asked.  
  
"Oh no dear, you're as beautiful as ever!" her mom replied with a smile. "Now honey, you can't deny she's gained a few pounds over the last month." Her dad said business-like. Bulma's mother playfully slapped her father with a newspaper.  
  
"Dad's right Mom, I have been gaining weight." Bulma said faintly, "Mom, Dad, I think I might be pregnant." Her mother bounced out of her seat and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Oh that's so wonderful!"

"No, no, it's not!" Bulma contradicted.

"You're going to be a mother?" Dr. Briefs asked. As that particular truth sunk in, Bulma fainted. Although, it could've been because she was dizzy anyway.  
  
Bulma reawakened in the car.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked weakly.  
  
"To the doctor sweetheart." Her mother responded.  
  
"Who's the father?" Bulma's dad asked in a more serious tone than was normal for him. For a split second, Bulma thought about replying, 'Yamcha' but she couldn't lie to her parents about this.  
  
"Vegeta." She answered softly.  
  
"Vegeta huh?" said her mother, "He's such a nice, strong man. He certainly has many layers of personality though doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, many layers." Bulma repeated, staring out the car window.  
  
Five months had passed since that day. Bulma was now 6 months pregnant. When she had told Goku and Chichi the news, Chichi had been ecstatic. Chichi had started throwing most of Gohan's old toys and clothes at Bulma. Not to mention the tips. Now, whenever Bulma checked her email, there would be a tip from Chichi. 'Don't do much work that involves standing up'. And 'Drink lots of water to keep your muscles going.' 'Lay down to do your paperwork, it's easier on your back.' Things like that. Bulma was now checking her e-mail. She did not get to see the tip from Chichi though. As soon as she sat down, she was up and running to the bathroom.  
  
Everyday was the same. Bulma wiped the hair out of her pale face. She was getting morning sickness, afternoon sickness, night sickness and everything in between. She had not dared asked Chichi what giving birth would be like yet. She shuddered at the thought. She was going to kill Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta awoke from his sleep. He was in the same tree he had been in for the past three nights. He had dreamt about Bulma again. Why did he keep seeing her ugly face in front of him whenever he closed his eyes? It had been, after all, six months since he seen her. He pounded his fists into the branch beside him and felt a small comfort as he heard it crash on the forest floor below. And he still could not believe he had let himself down to that level. Doing something like that with a human. Bulma no less. He jumped to the next tree. Maybe he should go see her? He forced the thought from his mind. Still, he reasoned, she did have that gravity room and he was not getting the required amount of training.  
  
Bulma was looking at herself in the full length mirror in her room, trying to add color to her cheeks. Suddenly, she noticed Vegeta sitting on her window ledge. With amazing speed and agility she crossed the messy room shouting,  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SAIYAN!" She grabbed Vegeta by the ear and pulled him inside. Vegeta twisted her arm around and forced her to let go. Vegeta took in fully what she looked like and said,  
  
"Hm, you've put on quite a bit of weight since I last saw you."  
  
"I'M PREGNANT YOU MORON! THIS IS YOUR CHILD IN HERE!" Bulma yelled, pointing at her abdomen. Vegeta looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Y-you're pr-pregnant?" he stuttered.  
  
"YEAH! I AM! AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Bulma moved closer to him and took advantage of him being in shock and smacked him. Instinctively Vegeta threw her away from him across the room. "You're the one who took advantage that night, not me." "DON'T MAKE IT SOUND LIKE YOU'RE THE VICTIM! I JUST KISSED YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO RIP . . ."  
  
"I just came back here to use the gravity room." Vegeta interrupted and slammed the door on his way out. Bulma silently wished he had not come back, but deep down, she knew she did not mean that.  
  
She took an axe from the shed and glared across the yard. There he was. She stealthily made her way over to him. He was asleep. Good. She raised the axe and swung it down upon him.  
  
Bulma woke up. She was in Goku and Chichi's house. She smiled at the dream she just had. If only it were true. Gohan walked in carrying a warm cloth and tea.  
  
"Here you are Bulma." He said, smiling. "MOM, SHE'S AWAKE!" He yelled. The sound resonated in Bulma's ears as if someone had just shouted to her through a loudspeaker.  
  
"Oops, sorry Bulma." Gohan apologized. "Mom said not to shout."  
  
"Its ok Gohan." Bulma said sweetly. Chichi came into the room.  
  
"Go study Gohan, you have a test tomorrow." Chichi told her son.  
  
"Ok Mom." Gohan left the room. Bulma was still smiling. That's what she would be telling her child in a few years. Chichi sat down beside her.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Chichi asked. "You just came here late last night all soaked in the rain. A smile was still spread across Bulma's face.  
  
"I had a dream that I killed Vegeta with an axe last night." She said distantly. Chichi giggled.  
  
"That's normal." She said, "When I was pregnant with Gohan I had multiple dreams that I killed Goku by feeding him to much and hitting him with a frying pan. Wait, no, I actually _did_ hit Goku with a frying pan." Bulma and Chichi burst into fits of giggles. After a few minutes they calmed down. Bulma took a sip of tea.  
  
"Vegeta came back yesterday." Bulma said.  
  
"Oh?" Chichi responded, trying not to look too interested.  
  
"He came to my window. I called him a moron and told him it was his child. He looked pretty shocked. Then I smacked him and he threw me across the room. He went downstairs to train."  
  
"Oh Bulma, you must be furious at him."  
  
"I'm not actually. It's surprising even to me. Because. . ." she paused a moment. She had to choose her words carefully.

"Because, I don't think he meant it." An uncomfortable silence followed her words. Then Chichi crossed her legs and said,  
  
"That Saiyan's rotten if you ask me." Bulma sat in silence a little longer, thinking.  
  
"Where's Goku?" she asked finally. Chichi jumped a little, spitting some tea back into her cup and coughing.  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?"

Vegeta mopped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. He rose in the air to the top of the cliff near Capsule Corp. He looked over the mountain tops where the sun was falling behind. This planet was not that bad, really. A strong chi landed behind him.  
  
"Go away Kakarott, before I kill you." Vegeta growled.  
  
"I heard you were back, so I came to see you." Goku said cheerfully. When Vegeta didn't answer Goku continued,  
  
"Bulma came to our house last night Vegeta."  
  
"So? In what way does that concern me?"  
  
"Well," said Goku, his voice growing more serious, "I think it has something to do with you."  
  
"And why is it any of your business if it does?" Goku screwed up his face and sorted out his next sentence.  
  
"Erm, Bulma showed up at our door so it was Chichi's business so it was my business too. It was either me and Chichi's business or me and Chichi's frying pan's business." Vegeta rolled his eyes as Goku shuddered.  
  
"Anyway, what happened between you and Bulma?"  
  
"I still don't think you need to know Kakarott. She's a lowly human and my blood, elite Saiyan blood is running through a human."  
  
"Are you scared of being a father?" Goku asked slyly. Vegeta shot an energy blast at him.  
  
"HEY! NO FAIR!" Goku whined as he dodged it.  
  
"Kakarott, how did you turn Super Saiyan on Namek?"  
  
"Huh? Well, I guess I was just really angry at Frieza for killing Krillen and all those innocent people and I wanted to defeat him so much that it focused my power. I don't really know." Vegeta twitched.  
  
"You don't know? Damn, first you hurt my pride by turning Super Saiyan and then you crush it even more by saying you don't know how you did it. You're a low Saiyan, an underdog, yet you beat me. And now I bring myself down to your level by bringing my blood to these humans who are unworthy to lick my boots." Goku looked utterly confused.  
  
"Leave Kakarott."  
  
"Fine, but Vegeta? Do you love Bulma?"  
  
"NO! BAKA! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD A WORD I JUST SAID?" To his surprise, Goku laughed.  
  
"You're to obvious Vegeta! Just admit it!"  
  
"Admit what when there is nothing to admit?" Vegeta shot another blast from his palm. This blast made contact with Goku.  
  
"YYYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Goku yelled, rubbing his face.  
  
"Leave Kakarott!" said Vegeta, more forcefully this time. Goku took off, still massaging his cheek. Vegeta rose into the air and made a beeline towards the mountains.  
  
Three more months passed. Bulma had moved from morning, afternoon and night sickness to once every hour sickness. Her legs hurt, her back hurt and her head hurt from the numerous headaches she was getting. At the moment, she was lying on the couch drinking some herbal tea with her mother and father. A sharp pain hit her. She took in a deep breath and sat up.  
  
"Darling, are you alright?" asked her mother cheerfully.  
  
"No, I think it's time, I need to get to the hospital." She took another deep breath as a second sharp pain hit her. Her father frowned.  
  
"We don't have any cars. We let the Takuma's borrow all of them. They're taking their entire family on a road trip." He said.  
  
"Call Chichi!" Bulma said, inhaling deeply once more.  
  
(A/N: Oro? Wait, Chichi doesn't have a car does she? All because Goku didn't get his driver's license. Oh well, we can bend the rules for this story.) Chichi and Goku arrived in a matter of minutes. Bulma dashed out the door as quickly as her legs would allow and jumped in the car. She laid down in the backseat of the Son's minivan. Her parents followed. Chichi was in her business like mode. Her eyes were narrowed as she revved up the car.  
  
"Hang on." She said and took off down the street.  
  
"Are you ok Bulma?" asked Gohan who was sitting near her head and was fanning her.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Are you mad a Vegeta?" Bulma nodded her head vigorously. Gohan was silent for a moment.  
  
"What are you going to name the baby Bulma?" Gohan asked, now excited.  
  
"I think I'll name the baby Trunks."  
  
"Can I play with him sometime?"  
  
"Yes, of course you can Gohan." Bulma smiled. If Vegeta wasn't there at least Gohan was. He was such a sweet child.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Chichi ushered everyone out of the car. Bulma was sat down in a chair while Chichi went to the counter.  
  
"We have a pregnant woman and we think she's in labor." Chichi said urgently.  
  
"You're number twenty on the list. Please wait." Said the smiling lady at the counter.  
  
"How long will that take?!" Chichi half-yelled.  
  
"30 minutes to an hour." The lady replied.  
  
"A HOUR?!" Chichi yelled. Bulma, seeing the trouble, walked up to the counter. Another contraction hit her.  
  
"LISTEN LADY!" Bulma shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, "I DON'T CARE WHAT POLICY YOU HAVE BUT I'M HERE LABOR AND I WANT THIS THING OUT OF ME NOW!" A ringing silence followed her words. The lady at the counter was not longer smiling as she looked at Bulma's sweaty face. Instead, she looked terrified.  
  
"Down the hall and to the left, a doctor will be with you shortly." She said very quickly. Bulma walked quickly down the hallway.  
  
She lay down on the bed in the room. Chichi was mopping her face with a cool cloth; Gohan was sorting through the bag they had brought. He found many of his old toys. Dr. Briefs was looking through a parenting magazine with his wife and Goku was looking around the room suspiciously, making sure that there were no needles in the vicinity. A man walked into the room. Bulma pushed herself up on her elbows and asked weakly,  
  
"Are you the doctor?"  
  
"No, I'm the nurse," he replied, "I just came to tell you that your doctor will be here in about five minutes. During the next five minutes Goku realized that there were no needles in the room, Bulma had another contraction, but smaller than the last one, Chichi went to fetch sodas for everyone, Gohan put together a small puzzle and Bulma's mother and father continued to read the magazine, throwing out tips at Bulma every once in a while. As soon as Chichi returned with the drinks a lady came in the door pushing a cart with assorted medical equipment.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Osaka; I'll be taking care of you." She greeted kindly. She immediately checked Bulma on the ultrasound. Gohan was extremely interested in this device and in everything that was going on. He asked Dr. Osaka to explain everything to him. This was, after all, the first birth he could remember.  
  
"Everything looks fine on ultrasound Bulma. We just have to wait for the vagina to dilate enough to let the infant through. Would you like something for the pain?" She took out a shot. Goku saw the needle and immediately assumed it was for him. He jumped out of his seat and bounded towards the door. Gohan tried to hold him back.  
  
"Dad—the needle's not for you!"  
  
"AHH!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!" Chichi attacked him from behind with the frying pan she always had in her purse. Goku fell to the ground anime style. Chichi dragged her swirly-eyed husband back into the room and Bulma was injected with the pain killer. After thirty minutes of Gohan asking her questions about the baby, Bulma turned to Chichi, who was dozing in the corner. Goku was fast asleep on her lap and Bulma's mother and father had gone to the cafeteria.  
  
"Chichi?" Bulma asked. Her friend woke up.  
  
"Chichi, I was just wondering what it'll be like giving birth." Bulma said. Chichi thought for a moment then said,  
  
"Pain. Giving birth is more pain than Goku has ever experienced in his life, including all the fights." Bulma looked down.  
  
"Don't worry though Bulma," Chichi said in an attempt to cheer Bulma up, "It's the kind of pain you forget." Chichi studied her watch.  
  
"It's five o'clock." She said. "Uh, Bulma? I'm gonna go get something for us to eat and bring it back here while Goku's sleeping. He'd empty the food stock."  
  
"That's true." Bulma chuckled. Chichi left the room. Bulma took a sharp breath as pain flashed through her again.  
  
"Do you want a drink of water?" Gohan asked her, looking worried. Bulma stroked his hair.  
  
"No thank you Gohan. That one was quicker."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Yeah, a little." Bulma replied. Gohan kept on trying to make her feel better.  
  
After another thirty minutes Chichi burst in the room pushing a cart of food. She had a wide grin across her face.  
  
"Gohan, guess what?" She said in a sing song voice. Gohan was frowning, wondering if there was something wrong with his mother.  
  
"You're going to be a brother! You're going to have a sibling! I'm pregnant!" Gohan's frown slowly turned into a wide grin that matched his mother's as he took in the news.  
  
"Mom that's great!" Gohan was ecstatic. He bounced around the room singing,  
  
"I'm gonna be a brother, I'm gonna be a brother!" Bulma clapped her hands together.  
  
"That's wonderful Chichi!" She exclaimed. Chichi bent over Goku and tried to wake him up.  
  
"Goku sweetie, wake up!" After a few minutes of trying this Chichi went to more desperate measures. She began to smack Goku's cheeks numerous times shouting,  
  
"WAKE UP GOKU! THE WORLD'S IN DANGER!.......FRIEZA'S BACK!" But to no avail. Chichi thought for a moment and said,  
  
"Goku, its food time!" Goku woke up instantly, knocking his wife off the couch and to the floor.  
  
"Food! Where's the food?" He sat up neatly and child-like.  
  
"It's coming Goku, but I have something more important to tell you first." Said Chichi, annoyed.  
  
"More important than food? Ok."  
  
"Goku, you're going to be a father, again." Goku's attention latched onto Chichi.  
  
"Really? ALL RIGHT!" He jumped up, punching the air. Chichi smiled even wider at her husband's reaction. She went back over to the cart and started handing out dinners. "Ooh, we're gonna need to go shopping, and Goku, I need you to clear out that extra room, this is gonna be so much fun!"  
  
Goku was lying on the couch with Gohan on his chest. Both Saiyans were asleep. Gohan had run himself dry with excitement about getting a new family member. Chichi knitted in a chair beside Bulma who was watching TV. The clock on the wall told them it was two in the morning. Bulma turned off the television and sighed.  
  
"Are you ok Bulma?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Why won't people stop asking me that?" Bulma said sharply. Chichi looked mildly hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Chichi." Bulma apologized, "But at least your husband is there for you and he's excited about being a dad." Her eyes welled with tears. Her efforts to hold them back failed. Chichi put her arm around her friend.  
  
"There, there Bulma. At least you have us." Bulma cried harder.  
  
"Hai, but you're not Vegeta."  
  
"That Saiyan's rotten and rude to the core if you ask me." Chichi said.  
  
"I used to think so too, but he's not. He has a good heart, if he'd let it out." Bulma responded between sniffs and gulps of air. Pain stabbed at her again, more painfully than before. Bulma was paralyzed.  
  
"Chichi, get the doctor in here!"  
  
Dr. Osaka made notes on her clipboard.  
  
"You've dilated five centimeters. It was a false alarm." She explained to Bulma.  
  
"Augh! You mean I've been here all this time and I've only gone five centimeters?" Bulma asked angrily. Osaka nodded.  
  
"It varies with different people." She said, "While you're waiting get some sleep, you look awful." She departed from the room.  
  
"You know she's right." Chichi reprimanded, "You need to sleep." Bulma nodded. Chichi turned off the lights and Bulma was asleep quicker than you could say Kamehameha.  
  
Vegeta jumped down from his tree. It had been three months since he had seen that nasty human. He was satisfied with that. . Yet, he was dreaming of her almost every night. He growled. That was one aspect he couldn't understand. He was falling behind on his training again. Common sense told him to go back to Capsule Corp. and train, but a rebellious part told him to stay here, away from that idiot human. In the end, the temptation of the gravity room won over.  
  
"I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR THIRTY-SIX HOURS! I WANT THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Bulma shouted at Dr. Osaka at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Ma'am, please stay calm. You're not fully dilated. I'll check back in two hours." Osaka pleaded. She departed from the room.  
  
"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES TWO CENTIMETERS MAKE?!" Bulma shrieked after her. Chichi was desperately trying to calm Bulma.  
  
"Mommy, are you going to be like this in nine months?" Gohan asked. Chichi looked very uncomfortable. Goku took over answering the question.  
  
"Yeah Gohan. When she was giving birth to you she called me names I've never heard before." "Goku!" Chichi rapped his hand.  
  
For the next two hours Bulma screamed about Vegeta, complained about life and everything in between. Goku had taken Gohan out of the room for a walk to find Bulma's parents. At the end of two hours Dr. Osaka re-entered the room and made a check-up on Bulma.  
  
"Congratulations, you're fully dilated. You can be moved to the delivery room." Two nurses lifted her onto a rolling bed and sped down the hallway. Chichi motioned for Goku, Gohan, Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs to follow her.  
  
"Is it time?" Gohan asked excitedly. Chichi nodded.  
  
Everybody lined up around Bulma. Chichi kept a cool cloth on her head. Dr. Briefs held her hand and Gohan grasped her other. Bulma's mother and Goku stood tensely on the sidelines. On the doctor's signal Bulma gave the first push.  
  
"Remember to breathe honey." Mrs. Briefs called to her.  
  
"SHUT UP MOM!" Bulma yelled as she gave the second push.

"VEGETA YOU $%&!$&$%%&#!$#!!!!" Bulma let out a string of curse words describing Vegeta. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs look shocked. They had no idea their daughter had such a colorful vocabulary.  
  
"Wow," said Goku, dumbfounded, "That's exactly what Chichi called me when she was having Gohan!"  
  
Forty-five minutes later Bulma's screams subsided and an infant boy was placed in her arms. He had a tuft of purple hair.  
  
"Trunks." She whispered. She handed him over to be cleaned up. She fell instantly into a deep sleep.  
  
When Bulma awoke she was no longer in the delivery room. She had been returned to her room. The Son family and her parents were sleeping around her.  
  
"Trunks, where's Trunks?" She said aloud. Gohan woke from his daze.  
  
"You want to see him?" Gohan asked. Bulma nodded. Gohan led her down the hall and to the right. He stopped at a room filled with newborns. He pointed to the middle section where purple hair was visible. Seeing Bulma, Dr. Osaka carried Trunks out of the room.  
  
"I'm happy to say that he's in perfect health." She announced, handing Trunks to Bulma.  
  
"You may take him home today if you like, but I insist you should try feeding him first."  
  
Bulma entered Capsule Corp. with new vigor. Trunks's first feeding had gone very well. It seemed he would never stop. Right now he was asleep in her arms. Bulma could not blame him. So many people had fussed over him and held him. Bulma had a hard time getting Chichi to let go but only by reminding her that she could do that with her own new son in nine months. Bulma smiled at her newborn son as she tramped up the stairs and laid him in his crib, which was placed in her room. She lay down on her bed and drifted to sleep.  
  
Sometime during the night she was awakened by Trunks screaming for his next feed. He was a Saiyan after all, Bulma reminded herself.  
  
"Goodness, you make more noise than Goku for food." She said to the infant.  
  
"Well, maybe not." She lifted him out of his crib. Thunder crashed outside followed by a streak of lightening. With the next flash of lightening Bulma saw a figure in her window. She rushed to turn on the light, but the power was out. She lit the candles in her room instead. Vegeta jumped down from the window sill. He was soaked.  
  
"Let me guess, just back here for the gravity room?" Bulma said coolly. Trunks had stopped crying and found a food source. Vegeta walked towards her. Bulma brought Trunks up to her shoulder.  
  
"Is that him?" Vegeta glared at Trunks.  
  
"This is Trunks, your son." Bulma said heatedly and twisted the child around to face Vegeta. "Trunks, this is the bastard who doesn't care about you enough to even be there when you were born. This is your father." The baby stared at his father, gave a small burp and crossed his eyes. Bulma brought him back to her shoulder and patted his back. Vegeta stared at the two of them for a moment. Bulma laid Trunks down in his crib and faced Vegeta. She grabbed his arm.  
  
"Vegeta, why don't you stay? Trunks needs a father and I know you can be a good one." Vegeta's upper lip curled.  
  
"Get off me woman!" He threw her down on the floor. "I don't want to waste my energy and time killing worthless humans like you and that thing."  
  
"You baka! That's just a lame excuse because deep down you don't want any harm to come to your family!" Bulma cried. Vegeta created an energy ball.  
  
"I have no family." Vegeta growled quietly. He advanced on her. Bulma recoiled into a corner. Vegeta created an energy sphere and held it close to her face. "You wouldn't!" Bulma said, but her voice trembled. "I would." Bulma's fist rose quickly and made contact with the Saiyan's jaw. He turned his face back to her and smirked. "To think that you will die, crouched in a corner like a sobbing child. Don't worry about not getting to see your kid grow up. He'll join you soon enough!" "No!" Bulma started to run towards her baby. There was a blinding flash of light. Vegeta kicked her body to make sure she was dead.  
  
"No good wench." He muttered. Trunks, who had been frightened by the blast, was crying again. Vegeta picked up his screaming infant son and held him in one hand. With the other he started another energy ball.  
  
"Shut up runt." Vegeta went to release the blast, but couldn't do it. His son had, for the moment, ceased crying. Vegeta watched as tears watered dangerously in his eyes. Vegeta retreated the energy back into his palm. He carried Trunks under one arm, grabbed a few diapers and disappeared through the open window.  
  
Vegeta's temper rose as Trunks began to cry again. Vegeta tried yelling at him to shut up. That only made Trunks cry harder. Vegeta knew the child was hungry, but he did not have any food. So Vegeta did the only thing he could do.  
  
Vegeta glared at people as he walked by as if daring them to say something. A screaming child in his arms did not help the situation either. He snatched some formula from the shelf and made his way to the counter.  
  
"First time father?" asked the teenager at the counter.  
  
"Shut up human." Vegeta snarled.  
  
Five minutes later Vegeta walked out of the store feeling slightly better as he left a bruised cashier behind. Trunks had laughed while his father punched the man, but was now back to crying. Vegeta read the instructions on the formula box  
  
-Heat water and mix with formula.  
  
Great. Where was he going to find a stove at this hour? His first and only solution was Goku and Chichi's house. But the idea of going to Kakarott for help was humiliating. Soon though, Trunks's crying overwhelmed Vegeta's pride and he took off towards the Son house. Apparently Trunks enjoyed the flight because he stopped crying and giggled. Even when Vegeta landed Trunks was happy. Vegeta walked by the window on his way to the front door but stopped as he heard Gohan say,  
  
"Dad, we've collected all the Dragonballs, they're up in my room. We don't have any wishes to make so what should I do with them?"  
  
"Keep them until we do need to make a wish." Goku replied. Vegeta smirked and walked up to the door. He knocked. Chichi answered it. She looked a bit pale but surprised.  
  
"Vegeta! What're you doing here this late with Trunks and where's Bulma?"  
  
"She's err, taking a nap. I just need to use your stove woman." Vegeta walked in and towards the kitchen.  
  
"Do you know how to cook Vegeta?" Chichi asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's boiling water, how hard can it be?" Vegeta growled. Chichi still looked worried.  
  
"No, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Chichi said, shoving Vegeta into a chair. "Or my house." Goku stared at Vegeta.  
  
"When did you get back Vegeta?" he asked.  
  
"Earlier today." Vegeta said through gritted teeth as Trunks started to cry again. Gohan bounded downstairs.  
  
"Is the baby here?" he said excitedly. Chichi giggled.  
  
"No dear, it's Trunks." Gohan ran over to Vegeta.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Gohan asked. Vegeta gladly shoved his son into Gohan's outstretched arms. Gohan sparkled with glee as Trunks played with his face. Suddenly Gohan stopped.  
  
"He stinks." Gohan announced, "I think he needs a diaper change." Vegeta was reminded of the diapers he snatched while leaving. Gohan forced Trunks back into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta's eyes narrowed even more as Goku pointed him towards the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him as Vegeta opened a diaper. The design was simple enough he thought. He tossed the dirty diaper into the trash and somehow managed to get the clean one on a squirming infant. Vegeta exited the bathroom and was handed two bottles by Chichi.  
  
"There's the formula." She said.  
  
"I'll be going then." Vegeta took off through an open window.  
  
Trunks sucked on the second bottle. He had finished the first one in less than ten minutes. Vegeta couldn't help but twitch the corners of his mouth upwards a bit as he watched his child eat.  
  
"You're a true Saiyan." He whispered. Now that he was away from Trunks's loud voice his thoughts turned to Bulma. Strangely, he got no satisfaction that she was gone. In fact, he found that there was an unusual ache inside him. He tried to cover it, but found he could not. He imitated Bulma by placing Trunks on his shoulder and patting his back. A realization shot through him. He was a father. And what was more, he was acting like a father. And Bulma was a mother. Trunks was their son. For the first time he could remember he had a family. Except that Bulma was dead. So the family wasn't complete. There was no way Vegeta was going to let his son to grow up like he did, serving Frieza until he knew how stupid he was being. It wasn't just for Trunks either. Vegeta had fought it for so long that he couldn't resist it anymore. He needed Bulma too. He loved her. He mentally punished himself for falling in love with a human. Wait, what? Love was too strong a word, he needed her to take care of Trunks. He certainly wasn't willing to for the next few years. He had to bring Bulma back. There were still the Dragonballs, up in Gohan's room.  
  
Thankfully Trunks fell asleep on the flight returning to the Son's house. Vegeta wasn't going to ask to use the Dragonballs. If he asked, he would have to tell them why he needed the Dragonballs. And that would mean admitting the truth to more people besides himself. The truth was already putting him in pain. They flew over the hedges that had been so carefully groomed by Chichi. Gohan was asleep. Good, but his window was closed. Vegeta frowned at the problem. He looked in through the window and saw the Dragonballs on the floor, glinting in the moon that showed itself after the storm. He searched the surrounding area for another way in. There was none. As Vegeta stared into Gohan's room again; he noticed the latch on the window was not locked. He could open it from the outside. Shifting Trunks to his right arm, Vegeta lifted the window and flew silently inside. He looked around for something to carry the Dragonballs in. He spotted Gohan's large camping back pack. Not making a sound he gathered the Dragonballs into the pack. He left the room five minutes later, closing the window behind him.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta landed on a deserted clearing in the forest. Vegeta unpacked the Dragonballs.  
  
"Eternal Dragon, grant my wish." He called to the night sky. The Dragonballs glowed and a large green dragon snaked its way into the sky.  
  
"You have awakened me. Tell me your wish." Shenron bellowed.  
  
"Bring the one called Bulma Briefs back to life." Vegeta yelled. Trunks began to stir. The dragon's red eyes glowed.  
  
"It has been done." Shenron's voice boomed as Bulma was placed in front of Vegeta. The Dragonballs turned to stone and shot over the Earth.  
  
"What day is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The same day you died." Vegeta answered. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I'm not mad at you Vegeta." Bulma said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, well I only brought you back to take care of your kid. I don't want to take care of him. He needs you." Vegeta said sourly. Then he said in a softer tone, "I need you." Bulma looked slightly stunned. "Do you love me?" She asked tentatively. "Look woman, I said I needed you, not that I loved you." Vegeta said; a hint of his normal harsh voice back. Bulma looked taken aback, but then leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"You're the only one who is allowed to kill me Vegeta." She whispered. Trunks's eyelids fluttered open and he stared into his mother and father's faces. Vegeta handed the baby to Bulma. Bulma turned to him. Her face was serious.  
  
"I want you to promise me Vegeta, that you'll never leave us again." She said sternly.  
  
"I promise." Vegeta said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Good." Bulma whispered and leaned against his shoulder. Vegeta stood there staring up at the stars. He once again searched out the place where Vegeta- sei once existed. He prayed for all the souls that died there.  
  
It had been three months since the previous events. Vegeta awoke once again to the sound of his crying son. Vegeta stumbled upstairs from where he had fallen asleep in the gravity room. He reached the threshold of Bulma's room. Vegeta scooped his son into his right arm and, making sure nobody was around, gently rocked his arm back and forth. Trunks's crying ceased and he fell back to sleep. Vegeta laid him back down in his crib. Bulma was spanned out over her bed, her now shoulder length hair was spread over the pillow. Vegeta looked at her. He took a seat beside her bed. The ache inside him gave a horrible lurch as he stared at her. Something was compelling him to kiss her. He hadn't touched her lips since that one night a year ago. Should he try? He made certain again that nobody was watching. He inclined his head towards Bulma's rosy lips, he was barely a centimeter away, and – Bulma's alarm went off. Not wanting her to know he had been in her room, Vegeta used his Saiyan speed to race back down to the gravity chamber and make sure the first sound Bulma heard was energy blasts. Bulma sat up and threw her alarm across the room. Why did it have to go off right then? She had been having a good dream . . . Vegeta was still training outside. It was probably last minute things, the androids were scheduled to arrive tomorrow.  
  
Tension was high that day as Bulma, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta met. Everybody had been training hard for the past three years, save Bulma. They stood outside Goku's house, discussing the upcoming day. Vegeta and Tien had gotten into a fight when Vegeta said that the rest wouldn't be needed and he could take the androids by himself.

"Three-eyes!"

"How much gel do you use Vegeta? Or do you just use ten gallons of motor oil?"

"If you must know, my hair happens to be completely natural and. . ." Chichi burst out of the house, stopping the argument. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy and red. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Goku! Oh Goku! I can't stand it!" She stumbled over to her husband.

"You can't stand what? Could I help you?" Chichi shook her head.

"No, this isn't something you can help, but I . . . we lost. . ." She choked on the words.

"We lost what?" Goku was sounding more serious. He grabbed Chichi by the arms to keep her from falling to the ground.

"W-we lost the baby. It was a miscarriage." As soon as the words escaped her lips Chichi hugged Goku tightly and sobbed into his gi.

"WE LOST OUR CHILD! I LOST IT!" She screamed, now completely out of control. She banged her fist on Goku's chest. In total shock Goku let go of her and she sunk to her knees. She yanked at her hair.

"IT'S MY FAULT! I SHOULD'VE BEEN STRONGER!" Goku tried to help her stand but it was no use. Chichi was completely limp. Goku touched her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Chichi, it was nobody's fault." He whispered. Gohan, who finally was able to move his legs, walked awkwardly towards his mother. Realization set in on him and he was now crying just as much as his mother, though not as loud. Gohan sank to the ground beside Chichi.

"Oh Chichi," Bulma started, but couldn't finish, her throat was constricted. Everybody stood silent. Even Vegeta didn't have the heart to make a snide comment about it. Vegeta looked over at the Son family. Goku and Gohan were helping Chichi back into the house. Chichi was screaming again in a suffocated hoarse voice. Bulma followed them into the house. Shortly after the heart-shattering news the group quickly talked about the next day and then left. They couldn't say much after all.  
  
Vegeta was training again. He restored the normal gravity and sank down against the wall. He was aching again. Not from training, the ache was coming from inside. He had a fleeting image of Kakarott and Gohan trying to calm Chichi down while trying not to fall into the same state themselves. _Is this what gives you your power Kakarott?_ Vegeta thought, Is it your family and friends that make you so strong? Vegeta then tried to imagine not having Trunks. The pain in his chest grew worse. He thought of life without Bulma and tried to smile at the idea, but he felt a much unexpected sharp pain as the ache grew even worse. He clutched his chest, breathing slightly faster than normal. What's this? He wondered, Whatever it is, I don't like it. If it's love. . . Vegeta forced the thought from his head sooner than Goku could eat a piece of cake. It was impossible. He was the Prince of Saiyans. He could not love a human. It was unheard of. He had a son with her, so what? He would not allow himself to completely disregard his Saiyan pride and kneel before a human. It wouldn't happen.  
  
"Chichi, it wasn't your fault." Bulma tried desperately to comfort her friend, while using all her willpower to overcome the urge to sob just as much. Chichi hadn't calmed down a bit since that afternoon. Well, it depends on what you called 'calm' She had abandoned screaming in horror and grief an hour ago. She was now in a deep depression, along with everybody else there. Gohan had run up his room and locked the door after everybody had left. He had not been seen since. Goku had sunk down into a chair and hadn't moved, save for a snack. Chichi wouldn't eat anything that was offered to her. Bulma glanced down at her watch. It was seven o' clock. She suddenly remembered something very large.

"Oh my gosh, Chichi, I have to go, I only hope Vegeta took care of Trunks!" She said this very fast and dashed out the door. The Son family gave no indication that she had said anything.  
  
"Dammit, that woman's gonna have hell to pay when she gets back."

"I'm sure she's trying to comfort my mom." Trunks sucked contentedly on his bottle. Vegeta stared down at him. "

I can't believe your mother. The only reason I brought her back was to take care of you." Vegeta snarled to the infant. Actually, although he'd never admit it, he was glad that Goku's kid had come over. At least Vegeta had not had to do the diaper changes. Gohan's eyes were drooping with temptation of sleep. At last the door burst open and Bulma re-entered Capsule Corp.

"Finally! Where were you? Nevermind. Now take your kid and get it the hell away from me!"

"Aren't you the little worrier? I was at Chichi's. They've had a tough day."

"Tough days happen." Vegeta retorted.

"Not like this." Bulma said a little more sharply. Gohan appeared in the door frame.

"Here's Trunks, Bulma."

"Oh, Gohan, you're here, we all thought you were up in your room."

"I felt Vegeta's chi rising and thought it best to come over." Bulma stroked Gohan's hair and hugged him.

"Thank you Gohan. You'd be a great big brother. And I'm sure you will be some day." Gohan smiled weakly, despite the day's events.

"Thanks a lot Bulma. I'd better be getting home." Gohan ran outside and flew into the stars.

"And thank you Vegeta, for taking care of Trunks." Bulma said sweetly. Vegeta still had a very sour look on his face.

"If you remember the only reason I brought you back to life was to take care of him." Vegeta pointed a finger at the child in Bulma's arms.

"If you're not going to do your job I could just kill you again. And this time you wouldn't be able to come back to life." Bulma walked closer to him.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that," she whispered,

"You _need_ me, remember?" She kissed him on the cheek and took Trunks upstairs to bed. Vegeta was left completely immobile in the room.

The next few days passed. As predicted, the androids came. The battle raged on. And then, as predicted, Goku fell ill to the fatal heart virus. He had taken the medicine and was recovering well but was still unable to fight. Then one day, Future Trunks returned. . . (A/N: to not confuse you, I'm gonna be calling baby Trunks 'chibi Trunks' and Future Trunks will just be Trunks.)  
  
"Oh my gosh Trunks! Look how handsome you are in the future!" chibi Trunks giggled and his older self blushed.

"Uh, thanks mom."

"So you're back." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, as promised".

"How're things in the future?" Krillen asked. Trunks grew more serious.

"Things have gotten worse. I've had two close shaves with those androids. I've also been training for the past three years."

"Wow, you must be even more amazing than before!" Yamcha said excitedly. Trunks turned red again.

"Oh, there's Goku!" Bulma exclaimed, shoving chibi Trunks into his older form's arms and rushing over to him. Goku climbed over the ridge with difficulty.

"You should be resting Kakarott." Vegeta said smugly.

"Father's right Goku, you should stay in bed until you're completely healed." said Trunks. Goku didn't say anything but sat down on the grass.

"How's Chichi?" Yamcha asked.

"Better." Goku answered heavily. Everything was silent for a moment. At last, Trunks spoke.

"Goku, I know a lot about the virus that you have. You shouldn't be out here." Goku chuckled.

"You sound like Chichi."

"Nooaaaaaaghkhehe." the strange sound came from chibi Trunks. Bulma looked at him.

"I think he's trying to say 'no'. He's agreeing with himself. And I agree with him. Get in my car Goku, I'll take you back." The group laughed, all except for Vegeta and Trunks.

"Aw, what's wrong Trunks?" Krillen asked, "It's not everyday you get to see yourself as a baby."

"That's _exactly_ what's wrong." Trunks muttered, staring down at himself in his arms. It was definately wrong.  
  
Vegeta was training again. He was so close to turning Super Saiyan he could feel it. He set off an energy ball. It came straight for him. He heard a woman shriek and BLAM! The scream had thrown him off and the energy hit him. Refusing to notice the pain that was now coursing through his body he returned the gravity level back to normal and ran out the door.  
  
Vegeta appeared in the living room where he had heard the scream. But all that met his eyes was Trunks on the floor and Bulma squealing with joy.

"Who screamed?" He questioned, confused.

"Oh, I think I did." Bulma answered.

"Are you hurt?" Vegeta said, his temper rising.

"No..."

"Then what did you scream for? You caused me to lose my concentration while I was training!"

"I'm sorry, but look what Trunks can do." She knelt down next to her son and said,

"Go get your daddy Trunks! Go on!" Trunks pushed himself up on all fours and crawled his way to Vegeta.

"Good job Trunks!" Bulma congratulated. Vegeta looked annoyed.

"Is that all? Come get me when he can shoot an energy disk." Vegeta turned his back to them but just as he did a very small concentrated ball of energy hit the back of his leg. And another. Vegeta turned around and saw his son creating small energy orbs. One of them hit the LEGO building he had made. The small LEGO people were blasted from their homes. Trunks giggled and grabbed his feet. He did a backward somersault and hit the coffee table. He giggled even more and went the opposite direction. Bulma was wearing a smug look.

"See? You'd know more about your son if you would spend more time with him."

"I don't have time to play with the kid. Incase you haven't noticed, there are a pair of killer androids trying to destroy the Earth!"

"Well, when the androids are gone you are going to spend some time with him. Got it?" Vegeta didn't answer.

"Say bah-bye to your wretched daddy Trunks. He needs to train."

"Bye-bye dada!" Bulma looked surprised.

"He even knows how to talk and he's only three months old. You're the best Saiyan ever Trunks, and I'll bet you grow up to be the strongest." Vegeta scowled at his family and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Vegeta walked back into the gravity chamber but did not start the machine. Instead he sank down on the floor. He still couldn't believe he had let himself to sink down to that level. It was his fault he now had to deal with an infant and the mother. He had thought about flying away numerous times but had kept true to his promise to Bulma. He now started the machine and began to train again.  
  
His power was rising, he was going to do it, and he was going to turn Super Saiyan at last! His eyes flashed between turquoise and black, and then stayed turquoise; his hair was turning yellow, he gave one last shout and the transformation was complete! His power had risen considerably. He glared down at his opponent.

"You're over." He smirked maliciously and dove towards the android. If androids could be surprised this one definitely was now. They landed.

"You know you can't win, I'm a Super Saiyan now." "

It will not work. The other Saiyan did the exact same thing. We defeated him."

"Kakarott was in no shape to fight and he was a low class Saiyan. Now feel the power of the elite!" They battled into the desert. The android grabbed the Saiyan's hands.

"That trick won't work on me!" He latched his feet onto the androids ugly purple face and repelled the android. At long last, the arms of the android broke off. He was free! The android's head rolled around next to its body. Vegeta smirked.

"That does it for android #20." It was more than he had won the battle; he had finally turned Super Saiyan.  
  
Trunks, Gohan and Bulma had just come across the insect molt.

"That means there's something else on the loose." Trunks said, his frown lines deepening. "

That's gross." Bulma remarked.

"Whatever it is, we'd better go find it." Gohan said.

"No, I mean that's really nasty." Bulma said.

"Agreed." Trunks and Gohan flew off into the sky.

"Hey guys! Take me with you! Trunks, as your mother I ORDER you to get back here!" Bulma shouted.

"Sorry mom, I have to disobey you just this once. It's too dangerous."

"You are grounded mister! Come back here!" Bulma continued to yell, but with no luck. She slumped down on a rock.

"Why do boys have to be like that? I swear, just because they can fight doesn't mean they're all powerful. Women are the real rulers of the universe. I wish we'd get more respect. You agree with me, don't you rock?" She patted the rock beside her.

"Talking to yourself shows a sign of insanity, but talking to inanimate objects, well that means you're insane." The voice was crisp, cold and metallic.

"Huh? Who is that? If it's one of you androids I'll get Vegeta to beat you up."

"Except that he doesn't know I exist. I'm android #25. Your son, Trunks, isn't the only one who knows how to play with time Bulma. Dr. Gero can too." A hand closed on her mouth. A second hand rested against her neck. It was impossible for her to even shout. She used her mind, trying to telepathically connect to Vegeta, willing him to hear her. #25 sneered gleefully, enjoying the disparity that showed in her face, prolonging the moment. Bulma then remembered that the fighters could sense energy levels. In a final effort she mustered all the energy she could and for a fleeting second was successful in getting the android to let go.

"VEGETA!!!" she cried out the first name that came to mind. Then the android's hand was back over her mouth. A cold finger ran down her neck and hit a pressure point, knocking Bulma unconscious.  
  
Vegeta stopped in mid-air. He had felt Bulma's energy level drain after a high use of energy. Abandoning all logical notions and thinking and acting too fast for his pride to step in, he zoomed off in the direction of Bulma's weak energy signal. He was allowing emotions to flow freely through him again, something he hadn't permitted since that one night a year ago. It rejuvenated him, he felt powerful, like he could take on anybody in the universe and be victorious without breaking a sweat. Yet the amazing feeling he had now was all centered on one person.  
  
Bulma regained her consciousness some time later. She was strapped tightly to a cavern wall. #25 walked into the room. Bulma took a clear look at her captor. It had long red hair with piercing blue eyes. The figure was that of a woman.

"You're awake." #25 remarked, looking mildly surprised. "You're a strong one; usually they're out for two hours after that little trick."

"Why have you captured me?"

"I don't think I need to tell you right now. I'm bored. I'm leaving but don't think there's any chance of escape." #25 left the room. Bulma was left tied there. She thought of numerous means of escape but all of them required something sharp, which she didn't have. After an hour of being tied up Bulma had given up all hopes of being rescued.  
  
Vegeta flew straight through a waterfall. Bulma had to be hidden somewhere in the caves. He knocked on the rock and felt it down. He finally found a weak spot and leaned on it, revealing a small opening. He crawled stealthily inside. Bulma was in here, no doubt about it. He entered a room and saw her tied up against the wall. She was half asleep. He tapped her face.

"Woman . . . woman!" No response. He brushed his hand across her faced in a light slap. She opened her eyes.

"Use my name Vegeta." She sighed.

"Whatever, let's just get you out of here, quietly and secretly. I have no interest in arousing more androids." He heard footsteps coming down the hall. #25 was back! Vegeta leaned close to Bulma's ear and whispered,

"Please do not utilize your usual stupidity." He backed himself into the shadows of the cave. The android walked into the room.

"Now will you tell me why you captured me?" Bulma asked again. The android began to pick up machines and examining them idly. _Don't do anything stupid Bulma_. Vegeta thought.

"In the future," #25 began, "Your son, Trunks, defeats my maker's precious androids. Dr. Gero sent me back in time to stop you and Vegeta from having Trunks and therefore there'll be no one to stop them. So I'm supposed to kill you and Vegeta before you go and do that child ritual thing. Unfortunately I'm not as strong as my siblings but it should be enough to finish off you and Vegeta. That poor bloke lives his entire life without turning Super Saiyan." Vegeta wasn't listening. _Don't do anything stupid_.

"Hah! Well you're too late! Trunks has already been born. It doesn't matter if you kill me or Vegeta. It's already been done!" _You can't help yourself, can you woman?_ Vegeta gave up all hope of leaving here secretly. He had to stop that android before she went further back in time and really did stop Trunks from being born. #25 raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? I guess a trip in the time machine will fix that."

"No you don't." Vegeta emerged from the shadows as a Super Saiyan.

"Your calculations are based on the future. Trunks has already changed that future. Your creator is a fool for not including that. Now be gone! FINAL FLASH!" The android was disintegrated. Vegeta untied Bulma.

"Thanks a lot Vegeta." Vegeta only reply was,

"You really are as stupid as I thought! Go and tell the android she's got the wrong time why don't you? Let's get going." Bulma held him back. Vegeta shuddered unwillingly at her touch.

"Why did you come save me?" She asked.

"You have a pitiful memory. We have already covered this." He turned his back to her.

"Congratulations on turning Super Saiyan. I know you've worked hard for it." She walked up to him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I have to ask you again," She moved closer. "now that this is over. Do you love me?"

"I —I . . ." Vegeta was at a loss for words. She was even closer. A force seemed to pull him to her. A strange force.

"I'm waiting." She whispered. Their noses touched.

"I . . ." Something then clicked in Vegeta's head and his senses returned. He stepped back.

"I save your life and you ask me if I love you?! Just hang on and don't wiggle." He hoisted her up and flew out of the cave.  
  
More days passed and the danger of Cell was realized. The week before the Cell Games Vegeta trained harder than ever. Bulma caught Vegeta looking out at the stars every night and she always took Trunks with her down to him. She sort of thought that was the way they connected. Neither of them said a word but it was like they were closer than they ever had been. Even Trunks would be silent and gaze out at the sky.  
  
Chichi had also been in a better mood recently. Tonight she was happier than she had been in a long while. In fact, she was downright giddy. She called Goku and Gohan into the kitchen.

"Here we are mom." Her son and her husband strode into the room.

"I have something to tell you!" Chichi practically sang.

"What is it?" Goku and Gohan asked in unison.

"I just got back from the hospital."

"And . . .?" Goku and Gohan said together. Chichi savored the moment. Gohan and Goku were wrapped in tension.

"I'm pregnant . . . again!" Goku and Gohan's smiles grew nearly too large for their faces. Goku wrapped his muscular arms around his wife while Gohan danced around the room.

"I promise I won't lose this one." Chichi whispered to Goku.

"It wasn't your fault last time." Goku reminded her and drew her into a loving kiss. Chichi was a bit surprised, Goku wasn't the romantic type. Nevertheless she took to the kiss quickly enough.  
  
A knock came on the door of Capsule Corp. Bulma opened the door to find Yamcha standing there.

"Yamcha! What're you doing here?" she exclaimed, desperately trying to flatten her messy hair.

"I came to see you. Can't a friend come for a visit?"

"Of course, I just thought you'd be training."

"Yeah, I would, but I know that Goku and the other Saiyans are gonna take care of it. Humans just don't stand a chance against Cell."

"Maybe you're right Yamcha." Bulma agreed with a sigh.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, that'd be great Bulma; I actually wanted to tell you something." Bulma and Yamcha disappeared into the living room.  
  
Vegeta rose silently into the air, so that his footsteps would not be heard, and followed them, watching from behind a corner. Normally he'd be training, but a Saiyan's sixth sense told him Yamcha was not just there for tea. He was not thinking straight. His thoughts were jumbled. He needed to voice something aloud but now, he was sure what. Otherwise, he would not care.  
  
Bulma poured the tea into very decorative blue cups. Yamcha took a bite of cookie and dumped a package of sugar into his cup.

"How's Trunks?" he asked, smiling.

"He's sleeping better. Although, his appetite just keeps growing." Bulma chuckled. "He is half-Saiyan after all."

"Yeah, remember Goku when he was a kid? He'd stuff himself to the brim and then an hour later he'd be starving. Where is Trunks anyway?"

"Sleeping." Bulma answered. Vegeta listened intently to the conversation. Bulma took a sip of her tea. She sighed deeply.

"Vegeta, I can see you stalking me." She said. Vegeta paused for a moment; then came out of his hiding place.

"How did you know I was there woman?" Vegeta ordered.

"You may be able to feel chi's; but I have the power of a woman's intuition. Don't try to sneak past it. Why don't you come sit with us?" Unexpectedly, Vegeta accepted the offer. Bulma, who was pleasantly surprised, poured him a cup.

"Anyway," Yamcha continued, pretending to not notice Vegeta, "I wanted to talk to you about something. Maybe we could try getting back together?" A sharp twang of jealousy split through Vegeta.

"Oh, Yamcha . . ." Bulma started, but Yamcha interrupted her.

"Before you say no, let me speak. I just thought that maybe you could use some help, I mean, you have a baby and all. And since Vegeta doesn't pay much attention to you or Trunks, I thought maybe we could give it another shot." Vegeta felt hot, stunned and a strong urge to inflict much damage on the man before him. _No! Remain focused! You don't care about him or her, you just need to get stronger!_ Whispered one half of Vegeta's brain. Then another unknown side kicked in. _Punch him! Rip out his stomach! Use his intestines to wrap around his neck and strangle him!_ Vegeta forced himself to remain calm and emotionless on the outside. Bulma was speaking.

"Yamcha, no matter what you think, Vegeta is a great father. Or at least, he has the potential to be one." Bulma shot Vegeta a look.

"Also, you cheated on me for that short-skirted, blue-eyed blonde that works in my office!"

"Please Bulma, give me another chance!"

"I've given you many chances Yamcha."

"Just one more, I promise I'll do better!"

"That's what you always say."

"Please Bulma, please!" Bulma sighed.

"I'll think about it Yamcha, now please get out, I have work to do before Trunks wakes up." Yamcha left the building as asked. Vegeta followed him from a safe distance. Vegeta's heart was paining, yet he had no clue why. Yamcha turned the corner and walked into his house. Realizing that nothing more was going to be done today, Vegeta abandoned his mission and proceeded back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma flicked through files. A smile played at the corners of her lips. Vegeta was jealous. She could feel it. He had followed Yamcha out of the building. This gave her an idea. She had the power to open the Prince's heart. She had the key. Trunks woke up crying and Bulma rushed to tend to him.  
  
Yamcha returned the next day. Bulma led him into the dining area, knowing that Vegeta was hidden in the corner of the hallway.

"Have you thought about it Bulma?"

"I have. I've decided to give you another chance."

"Thank you Bulma! I promise I'll try hard!" Bulma nodded. Vegeta was in clear view of them now, she could feel it. She leaned closer to Yamcha, planting a kiss on his lips; then lifted Trunks out of his playpen. Yamcha tossed Trunks into the air and caught him again.  
  
Vegeta's temperature rose. He was fuming. She actually took him back! And that was his child, thank you very much. He let go of all resistance. He was jealous. No, he was beyond jealous. He wanted to jump out and kill that bastard. But no, subtle revenge was all the more sweet. He would catch Yamcha doing something that would displease Bulma. He would have his revenge soon, very soon. He knew exactly what Yamcha would have done by Friday.  
  
For the next two days Vegeta tracked Yamcha like a fox. Vegeta knew where Yamcha had been; and what he had been doing. Yamcha hadn't done anything yet. At least, not to Vegeta's knowledge. After all, he still trained. Yamcha came to Capsule Corp. regularly now. Bulma seemed to be pleased and Trunks had taken to Yamcha quickly. Everything like this made Vegeta all the angrier. He'd catch Yamcha doing something soon. It was now Thursday though, and he hadn't messed up yet. Maybe Yamcha would succeed in winning Bulma's heart.  
  
Vegeta punched the air. He was in the gravity chamber. It was midnight, so Yamcha would be asleep and Vegeta didn't have to stalk him. He walked out of the room and across the yard and then to the building to get a drink of water. Bulma and Yamcha were in the kitchen.

"Well, good night Yamcha. Thanks for helping me get Trunks to sleep."

"Aw, it was nothin'." Yamcha chuckled. Then his face grew more serious.

"And thank you Bulma, for giving me another chance." He stepped closer to her and kissed her. Bulma did not pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and the kiss became a hug.

"Remember, this is your last chance Yamcha. Screw this up and it's over. In fact, I probably won't even talk to you." Yamcha smiled.

"I know; I'll be over here 'round eight tomorrow evening to pick you up."  
  
Vegeta watched the scene through the window. Yamcha opened the door; acknowledged him politely and started his walk home. Vegeta followed him. A ringing sound pierced the night air. Yamcha answered his cell phone.

"Hello? Oh, Kamirou." Vegeta blocked out all other sound to listen to the phone call.

"Yes, I did kiss her. Wait, you don't understand, I had to!" Yamcha paused.

"You _are_ my girlfriend, I really like you!" Another pause.

"It's almost over with Bulma, and then I can focus completely on you. Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow for some 'us' time?"

"Yeah, three's good for me. Bye. And Kamirou? Thanks for sticking with me through this. You're great." Yamcha hung up and continued walking. Vegeta had no more need to follow him anymore.  
  
Noon came the next day. Gohan came over to baby-sit Trunks, so Vegeta wouldn't have to deal with it. Gohan was very happy that his mom was pregnant again. Gohan had come over very early, but that was fine with Bulma. She was glad to not have to take care of Trunks for a few hours. Vegeta was not training, but had been sulking in a corner all day. It wasn't as if it would do him any good for his body to be tired out when he fought Cell tomorrow anyway.  
  
Bulma had not been able to do any paper work. Her mind was too pre- occupied with what might happen the next day. Tien had come over for lunch, but as soon as he sat down Bulma started sobbing and pouring out her thoughts to her friend. Tien patted her back trying to comfort her.

"W-what if everybody dies, just like what Trunks said and only I, he and Gohan are left? What if Goku dies? Or you? Most of you guys have already died once, so we won't be able to restore you! A-and wh-what if V-v-veg- eta gets killed? I can't stand it!"

"Well, that's true, but what if we don't die? What if we all live long happy lives together? And that's exactly what's gonna happen Bulma. We're gonna kick Cell's little green insecticidal butt tomorrow." Bulma wiped her eyes.

"T-thanks Tien." She hugged him tightly.  
  
At eight, Bulma strode downstairs wearing a stunning red dress. Vegeta watched.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"What are you asking me for woman? Ask the children." Vegeta said harshly.

"Well?" Bulma said, directing her statement towards Gohan who was holding Trunks.

"I think it's very pretty Bulma." Gohan smiled.

"Yah! Pety!" baby Trunks echoed.

"Thank you boys. Gohan, why don't you take Trunks upstairs and read him a book?"

"Ok, Trunks, did you ever here about the ancient king of Japan?" He began to tell the story as he walked upstairs.

"I guess I'm off then. See you later Vegeta."

"You can't go." Vegeta whispered.

"_Excuse_ me? What did you just say?"

"You may not go." Vegeta said; more audible this time.

"Who are you to tell me what I may and may not do? And why can't I go?"

"You just can't, must I explain to you why?"

"Why can't I go? Sheesh, I feel like I'm a teenager pleading with my father to go on my first date!"

"Oh, put it together woman! You got back with Yamcha; doesn't history give you a clue?" Bulma looked confused.

"Ah! Ignorant woman! He's with another girl you baka! His girlfriend, Kamirou." Bulma stood still for a moment then said,

"I don't believe you Vegeta."

"Why not?"

"Yamcha's different now. He's changed, I can feel it."

"You baka! Fine! Go over to his house, see for yourself!"

"HE'S CHANGED VEGETA!" Bulma shouted.

"GO AND GET YOURSELF HURT, HE'S WITH KAMIROU!"

"YOU LIAR!"

"WHY WOULD I LIE TO YOU!?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS!" Bulma realized what she said a second too late. She clasped her hand over her mouth waiting for the blow. But it did not come.

"I'm NOT jealous. Who could be jealous of you? Now go and get yourself hurt for all I care. Leave me alone woman." Vegeta stormed up the stairs. Bulma was left standing there but shouted up,

"FINE! I'LL GO AND PROVE YOU'RE LYING!" The door slammed on her way out.

Vegeta stomped around upstairs. He did not want to go to his designated room. So, because he was bored, he headed for the staircase to go down to the kitchen. Gohan was sitting at the top of the stairs with Trunks on his lap. Gohan was smiling widely.

"What're you smiling about kid?" Vegeta snapped.

"Oh nothing . . ."

"Spit it out!" Gohan grinned more secretively.

"You really ARE jealous aren't you?"

"Shut up child. I am not."

"You love Bulma, don't you?" Gohan asked slyly. Vegeta smacked his face. Gohan rubbed the spot.

"Wow, you REALLY love Bulma!"

"Dada wuv Mama!" Trunks cried out happily.

"Kid," Vegeta snarled.

"What?"

"Run." It took Gohan a moment to realize that Vegeta was serious. Gohan scooped up Trunks quickly and ran. Vegeta chased them down the stairs and around the house twice before he caught Gohan. He held the child by his shirt and stationed his fist.

"Take that back or I'll kill you!"

"You must really really _really_ love Bulma!"

"Take it back! I most certainly do not love a human!"

"I bet you wanna kiss her!" Gohan smiled mischievously and held up Trunks.

"Remember how he came about Vegeta?"

"THAT'S IT KID! YOU ARE BEYOND DEAD!" Vegeta's fist came whizzing towards Gohan's face when he spotted Bulma outside. Vegeta dropped Gohan and started towards the door.  
  
The sky was pitch black and only the stars and the moon lit the yard. Vegeta leaned casually against the wall outside. Bulma stormed over to him.

"You were right, ok?" Her eyes were red and her face was tearstreaked. "Yamcha was in his house kissing another girl. You weren't lying. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, next time you'll know to believe me."

"It's hard enough that you were right, do you have to rub it in?" Bulma asked, placing her hands on her hips. Vegeta didn't answer. She turned to go inside.

"You know, we're a lot alike, you and I." Bulma remarked, turning around. "We're both head-strong, stubborn, and we hate to be wrong. Well, good night then." Bulma walked inside, leaving Vegeta standing still in the yard.  
  
Bulma re-entered the yard and stood by Vegeta as she had for many nights before.

"Is the child not here tonight?" Vegeta asked, never breaking his gaze from the sky.

"Trunks is asleep and Gohan went home." Vegeta said nothing. His thoughts were concentrated on the strong ache inside him. _Gohan's right you know_; whispered a voice inside him that hardly ever spoke. _You love her, you know you do, don't fight it any longer_. Vegeta's throat and heart constricted. _No! She's human, hardly worthy to lick your boots, remember?_ Another voice reprimanded him sharply. _What if you die tomorrow and you never tell her? You'd be in pain until the day she died. Tell her you love her! Say it! Say it! SAY IT!_

"I love you Bulma." Bulma stared over at him. Vegeta continued to study the sky. He moved his head slowly to look at her. Vegeta walked closer to her. Bulma began to run off. Vegeta's heart tightened further. He caught her by the arm and pulled her into a deep kiss. As he did the pain in his heart melted. Emotions ran wild throughout his body; every fiber of his being was filled with passion. It was something he had not allowed himself to feel for over a year. He felt strong again. They broke away. Bulma looked into his face.

"It's just that w-when you said it I-I got scared and I didn't k-know what to do so all I could do was run and. . ." Vegeta interrupted her with a second kiss, anxious to have that feeling again. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta pulled her in closer. They never knew how much time was spent under those stars, for there was no one in the world except them.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta appeared together at the Cell Games early the next morning. Bulma was clutching Trunks and Vegeta's face had returned to its normal state. The rest of Earth's special forces were already gathered.

"Have fun last night Vegeta?" Goku asked him, grinning awkwardly.

"No, what the hell makes you say that?"

"Well, Gohan did." Vegeta glared at the half-Saiyan.

"He would. I'm a Saiyan Prince, I do not have fun."

"I wouldn't say that Vegeta, I think you have lots of fun when you think none of us are looking." Yamcha smiled.

"Yeah, I know you had fun last night Yamcha. With your girlfriend, Kamirou." Bulma said. Yamcha looked shocked and confused.

"How do you know about her?"

"Vegeta tipped me off." Yamcha looked even more confused.

"How does Vegeta know about Kamirou?" The answer dawned on him. Yamcha pointed at Vegeta.

"YOU'VE BEEN STALKING ME!?" Vegeta twitched an eyebrow.

"So?" Yamcha looked positively frightened, then settled himself and smirked.

"IIIIIIIII KNEW IT!" Yamcha shouted, "YOU WERE JEALOUS!!!! THAT'S WHY YOU WERE STALKING ME! You're such a fun seeker Vegeta." Yamcha, who was significantly taller than Vegeta, rubbed his fist into Vegeta's skull. Vegeta grabbed Yamcha's arm and twisted it.

"I'd break your arm human, but you might need to fight soon." Vegeta snarled.

"Yamcha's right Vegeta, you are a fun seeker." Tien remarked

"I am not, why do you persist with that?"

"I dunno, I thought you would think its fun to kiss Bulma, especially the way you were last night." Gohan said, grinning from ear to ear. The group could've sworn that Vegeta and Bulma stopped breathing.

"What? You-you didn't—You saw . . ." Vegeta's throat dried immediately.

"You saw us?" Bulma said what Vegeta couldn't. Goku covered his son's mouth and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah, some of us did. We had Yamcha plead to get back together with Bulma because we knew it would make Vegeta jealous. Gohan was baby-sitting that night, so it was easy to get Trunks out of the way. Yamcha was hidden in the bush. He and Gohan were communicating through telepathic methods. Oh yeah, and we had Piccolo keep watch from above." Goku explained.

"It was all a set up?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Goku said.

"You know that I'm gonna kill you now Kakarott, right?" Vegeta growled. Goku sweatdropped.

"Sure, just wait until after we fight Cell."

"And Piccolo, you were in on this too?" Bulma questioned. Piccolo nodded.

"Why?"

"You two were annoying me. Plus, I wanted to get back at Vegeta for drinking all of my water."

"I take that back Kakarott, Namek, you know that I'm gonna kill you now, right?" Piccolo kept a sullen look on his face.

"So everyone knows now, that's just great. Wonderful in fact, now after I defeat Cell I can have my cool down by killing all of you." Vegeta threatened. At that moment, Cell landed and took his place. (A/N: I didn't see the Cell saga because Toonami sucks. So I can't go into too much detail here; I only know the basic outline and very few details. I'm gonna skip it, k?)  
  
Peace covered the Earth. Cell was gone and Vegeta was training harder than ever. Kakarott was gone. Gohan had surpassed Super Saiyan. Now, Vegeta had to become stronger than him. But Kakarott, he couldn't be wished back.

Bulma attempted to eat lunch. It was hard. Everything was hard now, ever since Goku died. Chichi's unborn child would come to the world without a father. Goku had always been there. Even Vegeta was having a hard time dealing with it, though he did not show it. Bulma could see right through him. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't seen Vegeta in about fifteen hours. He now at least came to bed every night. Maybe, no . . . Bulma snatched up Trunks and rushed outside to the space ship and peered at the external device that told her the conditions inside. (Dr. Briefs installed it so they could turn it off outside if Vegeta was working too hard.) It read 500g. She looked inside. Vegeta was lying on the floor. If he had collapsed under those conditions . . . Bulma quickly shut off the machine and ran inside. Vegeta was breathing, he was sleeping. Bulma knelt down beside him. His faced was screwed up and concentrated.

"Kakarott, no . . ." he mumbled.  
  
Vegeta ran along a long dark hallway with seemingly no end. Suddenly he stopped. He saw a pair of legs standing in front of him, they were a ghostlike gray, how strange . . . Then the torso of a man appeared and then a head. The figure came into focus and color. Vegeta gasped.

"Kakarott!" Goku was wearing a halo and wings had sprouted from his back. Goku lifted his hand to his forehead in a salute. Goku began to run. Vegeta chased after him.

"KAKAROTT! NO!" Vegeta ran faster and his hand grabbed clothing.

"Ah, I caught you Kakarott." But it wasn't Goku; it was a small child, a smaller version of Goku. _Who is this?_ Vegeta wondered, _Maybe it is Kakarott when he was a child?_ The child powered up and became a Super Saiyan. Then Goku stood next to the child and rested his hand on his shoulder. Goku looked down at Vegeta.

"Kakarott! I knew you wouldn't leave!" Goku smiled. The body began to fade.

"Kakarott, you can't leave! I always took you for granted, that you'd always be there! You must come back, I must fight you! I have to be the strongest, don't you see? You and I are the last of the Saiyans! Live Kakarott! Come back!" Vegeta pounded the black floor.

"You can't be gone Kakarott, you can't!" The figure of Goku resurfaced kneeling next to his Saiyan comrade. He smiled and put an arm around the prince in a brotherly hug. Then he stood, the child was back. Goku vanished and the child was left standing there. Everything became a swirl of blue, orange and black. Vegeta felt himself being thrown from the world.

"KAKAROTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta awoke from his sleep. His face was wet. He dried it and looked over next to him. Bulma was in a light sleep. She was shivering and clutching Trunks. Vegeta shook her into consciousness. Bulma looked over at him and without warning threw her arms around him.

"Kakarott's coming back." He whispered.

"I know." Bulma replied in a hushed voice.

"I love you Vegeta." Vegeta didn't respond, but held her for a long time. Vegeta's eyes shot open with realization.

"Goten." Bulma blinked.

"Who?"

"It's Kakarott's son, Goten." Bulma looked sincerely worried.

"Goku's son's name is Gohan." Vegeta shook his head.

"The unborn one."

"You mean, Chichi's gonna have a son?" Bulma smirked.

"Chichi gets EVERYTHING she gave me back."

"Yes, he's going to be a great warrior very early."

"How do you know Vegeta?"

"The dream. I think Kakarott knows too. We've connected in some way."

"Well, you are the last two full-blooded Saiyans left."

"Goten will be able to turn Super Saiyan by the time he's five years old." Vegeta growled. He dented the floor with his fist.

"Why are Kakarott's children so damn strong?!" Bulma touched his shoulder understandingly.

"Trunks'll be strong too Vegeta, he's already strong." Right on cue Trunks shifted uncomfortably in his sleep and woke up, ready to cry. Bulma picked him up. Trunks's blue eyes opened to see his mother's face.

"Mama?" His eyes watered.

"No! Daddy!!!!" Trunks groped around for his father.

"He wants you Vegeta." Bulma handed him over. Trunks's small hand caught his father's large one. Vegeta winced. The boy had a strong grip. Trunks made the rest of the way to his father on his own. He lay down in Vegeta's warm lap, stuck his first two fingers in his mouth and started to drift back to sleep.

"Ah! Who said you could sleep there? And Saiyans don't suck their fingers!" Bulma smiled at him.

"I bet you sucked on one of your fingers at one time or another Vegeta. Do you want to go back inside where it's warmer?" Vegeta looked down at his now sleeping son. Bulma grinned wider.

"Ahah, I see. Well if you're going to stay here use on of these." She took a capsule from the wall and cracked it open. A large blanket spread over the floor of the chamber. Bulma tossed it over the Saiyans and then crawled under it herself. She pushed herself to Vegeta.

"Aren't you going inside?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, there's no where in the world I'd rather be." She gazed up at him and fell closer. Vegeta, reading her mind, accepted the kiss gladly. Vegeta broke the kiss and moved Trunks from his lap into his arms. He and Bulma lay back against the floor, with Trunks in the middle. Vegeta smiled. At last, he had a complete family. They soon fell asleep to the hum of Trunks's soft snores.

* * *

As I said in my profile, doesn't suck as much as the previous version. If there were typos, I'm sorry, but I did edit this with Microsoft Word before posting. Blame them ::grins:: anyway, hope you enjoyed this random thing that was pretty crappy. Vegeta's too ooc for me. But, as I said in my profile, I'm not wasting time editing this.


End file.
